Many mobile devices are capable of retrieving and displaying identifying information about an incoming communication to the user of the mobile device. This identifying information may aid the user in determining whether to accept a communication at that time. However, the information provided by the mobile device in response to an incoming communication is generally very limited. For example, many mobile devices only provide the number and possibly a name associated with the originator of an incoming telephone call, if it is available. Such information may not be sufficient information for a user to determine whether or not to accept the incoming communication at that time. This is particularly true where, for example, there is a communication already in progress on the mobile device. For example, the user may recognize the name and/or number associated with an incoming communication but lack information about the urgency of the communication and, particularly, the urgency of the communication as compared to the ongoing communication. In other situations, the user of the mobile device may not recognize the name and/or number of the incoming communication and, thus, will have no useful information at all on which to base the decision to accept the communication.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.